leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Viktor/Development
Discovery in Patch Files Viktor was discovered ahead of his announcement by examination of data in the "Ahri" patch. This discovery included full stats, models, and backstory. Champion Sneak Peek - Viktor, the Machine Herald By Average Gatsby Champion Sneak Peek - Viktor, the Machine Herald If you've ever perused a book on ethics, you know that it's important to give credit where credit is due. This happens to be especially important when mad scientists are involved. Hypothetically, if you were to construct a only to find that some other scientific type had claimed your creation as his own, it might cause you to come a bit more unhinged. Meet , the Machine Herald. Not only is he the scientist who invented , but he also had his creation usurped by his fiendish professor. Now, people cope with grief in different ways. Some people cry, some people binge, and some people start replacing their body parts with robotic limbs. I guess we'll leave it up to you to decide how you think deals with his problems. Viktor, the Machine Herald Revealed By Average Gatsby Viktor, the Machine Herald Revealed is a ranged mage with a mix of , , , and . This versatility is further augmented by his unique : a permanent with different upgrade paths providing Viktor with both increased stats and bonus effects on one of his abilities. This high-skill cap mage is the perfect choice for those who wish to gain the advantage via their strategic decision making. ;Abilities Passive= ;Evolving Technology Viktor starts with a that provides him with stats and can be upgraded in the store to augment one of his abilities. The Hex Core can only be upgraded once, and cannot be sold back to the store. |-|Q= ;Power Transfer Viktor blasts an enemy unit dealing , returning a portion of the damage dealt as a shield. * }} Increases Viktor's Movement Speed by 30% for 3 seconds. |-|W= ;Gravity Field Viktor conjures a heavy gravitational field, all enemies and stacking a debuff every seconds. At 3 stacks enemies inside are for seconds. * }} Gravity Field has an additional 30% cast range. |-|E= ;Death Ray Viktor uses his robotic arm to fire a chaos beam that cuts across the field in a line, dealing damage to any opponents struck in its path. * }} Death Ray sets fire to enemies, dealing 30% additional over 4 seconds. |-|R= ;Chaos Storm Viktor conjures a singularity on the field which deals and briefly enemies. The singularity then does to all nearby enemies every second. Viktor can redirect the singularity. Champion Insights Viktor, gameplay design by '''Solcrushed' Champion Update: Viktor, the Machine Herald So, why ? Seems pretty clear, right? He’s not League’s most popular champion, and his unique tools aren’t great. But before we started tinkering, we set out some clear problem areas and goals for the update. Here’s what we ended up with. First, we wanted to update Viktor so he fundamentally achieved his design fantasy of an evolving and customizable creator. Old Viktor frankly failed at this fantasy: he had upgrade path, ones, and could only augment himself ''once through the course of the game. We wanted to recreate the creator’s creative side, and decided to take him back to the drawing board for a fundamental update to his augment system. So where did we start? Well, instead of just making each augment equally viable, we decided to overhaul the entire system and allow Viktor players to augment each of his basic abilities through the course of the game. There’s no level gate – only , so while you could theoretically augment all of his abilities before buying a single item, it’s down to the player to decide when, how and even if they’ll spend their hard-earned on augments. And what about those augments? Well, first off, each upgrade gives and , so they most definitely improve the big metal man. Secondly, the ability improvements aren’t all “ermagerd ma ferce ers meltin” powerful - but that’s not the point. They’re situational, so you can tailor your abilities to press your advantages or relieve your team’s weaknesses as the game ebbs and flows. Essentially, you can customize your Viktor when and how you see fit. Our second goal with the update was to create a better sense of flow between Viktor’s abilities. Old Viktor’s abilities made very little sense when used in conjunction with each other. , for instance, had the shortest range and gave Viktor a speed boost and shield, letting him... run away after dealing damage? To help remedy this, we gave (and ) extra range, so he can now use his abilities together and better define the range at which he fights. We also added an to , so Viktor players can now choose what to do after using their ! Maybe you’ll want to play safe by staying back, or maybe you’ll want to head into dangerous territory, risking the enemy’s attacks so you can punish your target with your . Ultimately, by standardizing the range of Viktor’s abilities and giving him more reasons to cycle in his basic attacks between ability casts, we’re hoping to create a more cohesive and interactive champion. That’s about it for now! New Viktor should have smoother gameplay, a compelling , and feel more like the improvable being he was made to be. Give him a go and let us know what you think of him! Otherwise, head over to the Update article for more news from the Champion Update team! If that doesn’t scratch your itch, then hang tight – we have some pretty... big... news coming. Viktor Fullmachine By Kirsten Zirngibl Viktor Fullmachine Tuesday, January 3, 2012 ;Viktor Fullmachine This is about a character design for League of Legends. http://na.leagueoflegends.com/ I've decided to post some of the development work for both his concept and the illustration, to give people an idea of different options to show. ;THE CONCEPT: is a villain type character. This is a version of him (called a reskin, which is not a new texture but a whole new mesh based on the same rig). is the "evolved" version of , in which he has finally replaced his entire body with machinery. Here is some text from the brief: After years of perfecting his augmentations, Viktor has succeeded in fusing his soul with an efficient magical humanoid machine. He is made entirely of various metals, and no organic materials. Magic is bursting from within him, and his design is a lot more refined, while retaining the fantasy grungy feel. * Armour: Refined, yet grungy. All metal. Keep it fantasy. * Body: Made entirely of metal, with magic emanating from holes, gaps and generators (No Jacket). * Cape: Segmented metal armour, like roman scale mail. * Colour: All dark and desaturated, except for bright green magic. So the challenge is to make it a scifi-theme, but with more of a fantasy aesthetic. So... steampunk! :D ;THE ILLUSTRATION: So, the next order of business was the splash. Splash art is used to promote new characters and their skin variations on Riot's website. It's also a big part of their store. They're important because the game makes its money on these microtransactions. The left side has to be low contrast and somewhat negative space since that's where the character's info box goes. Anyway, here's the client's brief: This skin shows the future of , where he has replaced all of his humanity with machinery. He is "complete". He should be portrayed standing grand and majestically, Lord of the machines! In the background is something almost like a throne room made of hextechnological machinery. The technology in the background should follow a similar style to what you see in his costume design, kinda chunky and heavy and not too sleek or hightech. So again, the challenge is to create a setting that is both science fiction and fantasy at the same time. They chose Thumb B. So I ran with rendering up B. So anyway, there you have it. Bonus Join the evolution! Creator Viktor available now By Tyler 'RiotWenceslaus' Eltringham Join the evolution! Creator Viktor available now Creator Viktor's obsessive pursuit of perfection never rests. Even whilst developing the superior hextech required for his growing Battlecast army, he's somehow found some time to turn his dark heraldic vision on himself and make some dramatic advances in his own augmentation. His has evolved into a sleek techmaturgical device that traces a deep red beam of death in any direction he pleases, glowing even brighter once . Next, he further tamed the singularity that is , encapsulating pure chaotic energy in a drone that moves to his whim, seeking the weakness of flesh. Ever the perfectionist, he even takes a moment to review his latest Battlecast designs on the way back to base. And as a final surprise, Creator Viktor has engineered his own dramatic entrance to Summoner's Rift… Creator Viktor leads the march of machines with no intention of being left behind. For the next four days, you can join the for the special price of 975 RP. After the sale, he'll return to his unaugmented price of 1350 RP. Media Music= ;Related Themes |-|Videos= |-|Gallery= Viktor Concept art.jpg|Viktor concept art (by Riot Artist Michael Maurino) Viktor Creator Concept.jpg|Creator Viktor concept art (by Riot Artist Larry Ray) Viktor Update Splash concept.jpg|Viktor Splash Update Concept (by Riot Artist Sixmorevodka Studio) Category:Champion development Category:Viktor